El final
by Dawn Thief
Summary: El final llega... el momento y lugar cambia... el destino de la humanidad pende de un hilo... un hilo realmente fino... ¿Aquel tirano lograra por fin lo que tanto ancia? Esa sola idea perturba la mente de nuestro cansado heroe... pero esa misma voluntad se conviertira en su perdicion.


Apenas entro a la sala, sintió el fuerte olor de la sangre… temeroso de lo peor llevo la mirada a donde se encontraba el ventanal… los intervalos de luz causados por los rayos de la tormenta le eran extrañamente familiares… frente a la ventana se posaba el hombre que había comenzado todo. .. Aquel hombre inmoral que él había admirado.

El cansancio lo hizo vacilar un poco al acercarse… no había notado el peso del arma, las fuerzas que había requerido llegar hasta aquí después de que se separó de sus compañeros, pero ahora estaban mellando su voluntad.

Pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Claire mientras un rayo iluminaba todo el lugar… la figura que quedo después del rayo hizo que olvidara todo el cansancio y que la ira más pura y verdadera que hubiese sentido jamás le abordara.

Se acercó corriendo y disparando, quería que aquel hombre soltara a su hermana, solo podía pensar en salvarla… pero cuando se acercó más a ellos se quedó estático por lo que observo.

El cuerpo de Leon estaba tirado sin más en las escaleras, la sangre que le rodeaba provenía de una herida de bala en medio de la cabeza.  
Jill, una Jill que nunca conoció de cabellera rubia tenía tres impactos de bala en el abdomen… ya no tenía el aparato de Umbrella en el pecho.

Volvió a disparar hacia aquel hombre que mantenía suspendida a su hermana en el aire. El hombre o lo que quedaba del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S volteo a mirarlo con los ojos en rojo prendido detrás de los cristales de sus gafas de sol.

Soltó a Claire mientras reía cínicamente, Chris se acercó corriendo, dejo el arma en el suelo y trato de encontrarle pulso… inútil, no logro nada… ella al igual que sus compañeros ya se había ido. Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del mayor de los Redfield al saber que había perdido a su hermana por culpa de aquel tirano.

Se levantó mientras tomaba el arma, apunto hacia Wesker y disparo… disparo una y otra vez hasta que el cartucho acabo. Trato de moverse lo más rápido posible, de recargar su arma pero fue imposible… en el momento cuando trato de cambiar el cartucho aquel hombre lo tomo por el cuello.

El rubio lo miro directo a los ojos… en ese justo instante vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos… aunque trato de contenerse unas lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparon.

¿Últimas palabras Redfield?- pregunto con más arrogancia de la habitual el rubio al ver las lágrimas salir.

¿Por… po… por… que… lo l… lo haces?- apenas y pudo pronunciar.

El rubio lo lanzo con fuerza e ira hacia el suelo de piedra, parecía que una extraña cólera lo había invadido de repente- Con cada acción la raza humana está cada vez más cerca de su autodestrucción… ¿!Y me preguntas porque lo hago! ?... no estoy destruyendo al mundo… lo estoy salvando.

¿Salvándolo?... ¡Ayudar a la humanidad, eso sería salvarlo!... pero destruirla desde sus cimientos…- sintió la bota de Wesker cortándole el paso de aire, evitándole continuar con la frase.

Cuando libere el virus toda la humanidad perecerá y de sus cenizas una raza superior nacerá… una en la que yo seré un dios… entonces…

¿Y si nadie sobrevive al virus? ¿Dime que harás entonces?  
Wesker levanto de nuevo a Chris y lo lanzo contra el suelo esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior, rompiéndole en el acto varias costillas y otros huesos. Se acercó a él con paso amenazante lo tomo de nuevo por cuello y camino hasta los cuerpos y prosiguió con su "discurso".

La debilidad de la humanidad quedara erradicada, yo reinare y cualquiera que por alguna razón llegue a oponerse perecerá igual que tus compañeros… al igual que tú.

Chris le escupió la cara a Wesker, la sangre que cayó en la cara del excapitán solo sirvió para enojarlo más y encender con renovada flama las ganas de matarlo… de acabar con la única cosa que se interponía entre él y el poder que tanto anhelaba.

Tomo a Redfield aún más fuerte por cuello, le dio un cabezazo que le abrió una herida al mayor, sonrió cínico cuando vio la sangre correr, lo lanzo contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas; fue despacio hacia el… después de todo solo tendría el gozo de matarlo una vez, tenía que ser memorable; saco su arma de la funda, el metal centelleo por unos instantes, quito el seguro y disparo a uno de los hombros del castaño, desenfundo el cuchillo y lo lanzo directo al abdomen sacándole un corto alarido, llego y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su enemigo, saco en cuchillo con brusquedad y lo clavo donde había impactado la bala, Redfield solo pudo gritar de dolor.

Wesker saco de nuevo su arma y disparo a donde había dado el cuchillo, se carcajeó cuando Chris grito de nuevo - y pensar que llegue a verte como un hijo- se levantó y camino unos pasos, se detuvo cuando unos rayos cayeron a su alrededor- pudiste haberte convertido en mi mano derecha- saco de nuevo su arma y lo apunto- salúdame a tu hermana y a todos nuestros excompañeros.

Y disparo… simplemente eso… el disparo resonó entre las paredes de la sala… solo se escuchó su risa cínica, su risa mezquina y ególatra. Pero un hecho, una simple voz en su cabeza lo hizo callar… _¿Y si nadie sobrevive al virus?_... escucho dentro de su cabeza… _¿Dime que harás entonces?_

Ese hecho esas únicas palabras pronunciadas le hicieron dudar un instante… de alguna forma Redfield había construido una duda en su mente… pero ahora él estaba muerto, y Leon también, y Jill, y… y Claire… ella también estaba muerta… pero no era el momento para dudas insignificantes, era el momento de transcender como un dios y no como un simple mortal. _

 **Primera cosa coherente que escribo xD, esto tal vez sea basura pero ya lo publique y no me arrepiento… Dejen comentarios o reviews o como sea.**


End file.
